Light Through the Thunder Clouds
by cute-little-raindrop
Summary: Duo reflects on how happy he is, now that the war is over and he finally has his one true love. HD ONE-SHOT!


Light Through the Thunder Clouds  
  
A/n: This is just a fluffy fic I decided to write for the dudes and dudettes who are waiting for the next chappie of Alone, and I'm still kind of thinking about that. It'll be out soon though, promise!  
  
I really don't know what hit me, but it's foggy here, and I decided to make a fic about Heero and Duo and a rainy day.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Gundam Wing. You're not really all that surprised, are you?  
  
Warning: Heero and Duo fluff: Can't handle it? Get out of here.  
  
Duo slowly, gently got out from under the covers, though not before kissing his still asleep lover on the cheek. He winced. Oh, gotta get Heero to stop being so rough. Eheheh, not that I don't like it...Duo grinned. Heero shifted on the bed, then fell silent. My Heero, Duo thought. I can't believe that he actually chose me out of all people. It's amazing that he likes me so much. Well, either that or he's just really stupid. I'd like to think that he likes me for me, though.  
  
Duo put on a robe, smiling softly at the cute picture that Heero made when he was sleeping and his hair was all rumpled from sleep (A/n: 'Ch, sleep. We know better, don't we guys? *drool* Heero is sooooooo hot). He slowly walked to the screened door, opened it and stepped outside into the cool morning air, and only then realized that it was raining. Duo loved the air when it was raining. He breathed in deeply, feeling strangely content.  
  
I am so lucky, he thought. I am so so sooooooooooo lucky. I am REALLY lucky. Very lucky. All my life, I've been looking for something special. All my own. Something that would make my entire life worthwhile. Especially in the war, when I mercilessly killed all those people, never regretting it. Now that I've had the time to reflect on the lives I've taken, I wish that I could go back and take it all back. Of course, that's stupid, seeing as peace would never have been achieved, and more would have died. But you can't be rational and reasonable when you've been a murderer of probably more than millions of people.  
  
I've thought of just ending my life, as a final tribute to those who are six feet under because of me. Most probably didn't even have the honor of being buried properly. But then, I just...I freak out. I know, I know. I'm such a coward, blahblahblah. Gee, you think? I do. But really, I can't bear the thought of leaving my now peaceful life behind, the fun, the life. I can't bear the thought of leaving Heero. I don't want to. It's been Heaven living with him, sharing all that life's had to offer (except maybe a pina colada. Never had one of those.). I've loved every second, no, nanosecond, or whatever of the time I've spent with him.  
  
And I can't believe I've been such an idiot. That I've been so dense that I didn't realize. I really am a baka. But now that I know, I don't care. It's okay, Heero loves me anyways (can't imagine why, though.). I've finally seen the light or whatever. Heero's that something special I've been looking for.  
  
***^**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~~**^~~*~*  
  
Strong arms encircle my tiny waist (Heero often teases me about how I am a pig when I eat, and yet I'm still so slim.). I lean into the hard chest I'm backed against. "Good morning, Heero," I say gently. "Hn. Baka, what are you doing up this early?" Yep. I actually get to hear him say at least a sentence a minute now. Oh well, better than a sentence a year, right? "Oh, just admiring the rain." Heero knows how much I love the rain. "You know, you could have admired the rain inside, right?" Heero asks. "Well, I realized that if I was awake and you suddenly were too, and very turned on also, then I wouldn't have much ass left." Heero chuckled. I love it when he laughs. It's so silent, serious. Just like him, actually. Unless he's trying to get me in bed, of course.  
  
We stand like that for a few more minutes, then go inside. As he kisses me, and I slowly close my eyes, I get just a snatch of sunlight streaming through the dark rain clouds, and it describes my feeling at the moment. Heero is definitely my light through the thunder clouds.  
  
Author's Notes: AH! FINALLY! DONE! I have suddenly gotten another inspiration, but I don't think that will be out until, tomorrow being the earliest, probably next Saturday. Sorry for the delay in Alone!  
  
REVIEW DAMMIT! *nudges readers to the little purple button* 


End file.
